Zid
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Abhirika and Kevi centric. Story of love, friendship and brothersister hood. Please peep in to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story which is based on Abhirika and Kavi. I hope, you will like it. I will be waiting for your good response. Guys, i will also show friendship of Abhijeet and Kevin in this story.**

* * *

 **Zid**

 **Chapter 1**

Gateway university was one of the biggest and famous university in Mumbai. Many rich kids were studing there. But except of the rich kids, there were also some kids who were not rich and only because of their talent, they got scholarship and got a admission in this college.

Abhijeet is a rich guy and is a son of a big businessman. His mother died in his childhood and his dad never gave him the love that he must needs. His dad always just cares about his business. Abhijeet feel so lonely sometimes because he didn't had any friends. The reason was that he didn't want to make rich guys his friends because he is not like them even he is rich. He is not that type of boy that everyone thinks. Everyone thinks that he is a rich guy who will just use the other poor guys for his benefit like other rich guys and thats the reason that poor guys dont want to be friend with him. He also has a little sister named Purvi. His only love is her sister Purvi.

Kevin is a poor guy which was a son of a poor worker who worked for cleaning in the hospital. But unfortunately, his mother and dad died in a accident in his childhood. Kevin is a guy who loves to enjoy his life but always stay from rich guys as he thinks that rich guys always uses the weak one for their benefit and when they are done, they just leave him. Kevin never fell in love as he is not at all interested in girls. Kevin also has a little sister named Tarika. Kevin also do a part time job of classes of learning music. He teaches his students about music. He is a expert in music but never got his appreciation.

* * *

Abhijeet was sleeping on his king sized bed when he felt some disturbance. He turned to other side of the bed and saw Purvi sleeping peacefully behind him keeping her foots on his legs.

Purvi is sister of Abhijeet. She studies in international college. She is a loving and jolly girl very opposite to his brother. Loves her brother Abhijeet so much. She has a bunch of friends. Always try to keep herself happy. Always say her brother Abhijeet to marry some good girl but he always refuse saying that he needs To study not to marry. Purvi loves to play piano. Purvi do believe in love. She has been always finding her true love but till now, she is not successful. She is soon going to join piano classes.

Abhijeet started thinking: hain? Ye Purvi mere bed par kya kar rahi hai? Uthaun Kya? Nahi. Kitne araam se so rahi hai. Sone deta hun. Baad mein khichai kar lunga is ki.

Abhijeet holds Purvi's foots with care and was going to move when suddenly someone holds his hand. He turned his head to see Purvi awake holding his hand tight. But suddenly, he felt Purvi's hand hot burning with fever. He jerked himself and said in angry tone: Purvi, itna tez bukhaar hai tumhe. Bataya kyun nahi? Zara si bhi fikar nahi hai tumhe. Aakhir tumhaare bina mera hai hi kon?

Purvi also replied in angry tone: kya matlab hai ke ap ka mere bina hai kon? Han?

Abhijeet stayed quiet.

Purvi said again but this time in naughty tone: meri bhabhi aengi na bohat jald. Phir ap ko ye mauka to nahi milega ke ye kahein ke tumhaare bina mera hai hi kon. Han?

Abhijeet said in shocked tone: bhabhi? Han, ye bhabhi kahaan se a gayi?

Purvi started laughing uncontrably.

Abhijeet said in angry tone: gussa to mujhe bohat a raha hai Purvi lekin tujhe bukhaar hai is liye ruk raha hun. Ab bata ke bukhaar hua kese?

Purvi replied in nervous tone: wo kal raat mein apni friend ke saath Cinema mein horror movie dekhne gayi thi. Phir der raat ghar ayi thi. Mujhe phir dar lag raha tha aur main ap ke room ap ke saath sone a gayi. Phir shayad isi waja se bukhaar ho gaya.

Abhijeet started to kick his head lightly and said in angry tone: Purvi, tumhe pata hai na ke tumhe daraunhi ya horror cheezon se bohat dar lagta hai aur phir bohat bukhaar bhi hota hai.

Purvi said in guilty tone: I'm sorry Abhijeet Bhai. Mein ainda nahi karun gi.

Abhijeet was opening a cupboard and Purvi was trying to get down from bed. Abhijeet saw her in shock and moved towards her.

Abhijeet said with a suspicious look: Purvi, kahaan ja rahi ho?

Purvi replied normally: college ja rahi hun. Aur kahaan jana hai.

Abhijeet said with angry tone: Purvi, are you in your senses? Itne tez bukhaar mein tumhe college jaana hai? Balke tum kya, mein bhi aj university nahi jaun ga kyunke i need to care for you.

Purvi replied in angry and shocked tone: What Bhai? It's your first day in Gateway University and you are saying that you will not go to university. Bhai, its just a random fever. Please go. Dont waste your first day.

Abhijeet replied softly: ok, meri jaan

* * *

 **Guys, how was it? Hope, you liked it. Tarika's character will be described in next chapter.**

 **Please let me know whether i should continue or not.**

 **WARNING: this story is also based on friendship and brothersister hood**

 **Do R and R**

 **Will need your support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back with next chapter. Hope, you will like it.**

 **Thank you so much subhi singh, aditi, KSarah, Sweety, fancy pari, Kavi fan, Abhigyaan, Asd, Anam Abhi's fan, Jigyasa, guest, Suva, Mr Bindaas, Guest, KK, and Israt Hasan for your precious reviews. Keep reviewing and supporting.**

 **Aditi_ i never said that Abhijeet studies in Gateway university. I just gave the introduction of Gateway University and then i gave the introduction of Abhijeet and Kevin. And after that i mentioned that Abhijeet is going to join gateway university. I think so, you are confused. So just keep one thing in your mind that Abhijeet is just going to join gateway university.**

* * *

 **Zid**

 **Chapter 2**

Kevin was sleeping on his rough and tough bed. Though it was rough and tough, still Kevin was so much thankfull to god that he gave him and his sister some space to live under. He was extremely poor but only because of his extra ordinary marks gave him the oportunity to study in Gateway university almost free. He was sleeping when her little sister Tarika came inside his room to wake him up. Though, she was little but was so caring and loving. Always care for Kevin. Kevin and Tarika are like world's best brother sister. Tarika came near Kevin and jerked him.

Kevin said while sleeping: kya hai Taru? Sone do na?

Taru is Tarika's nick name. Kevin mostly say Tarika Taru. Tarika is a pure, innocent and sweet girl. She is so possesive about her brother. She has no one with her except Kevin, her dearly brother. Tarika is so shy and compromising girl. She left her studies after 8th grade because of the bad situations. Tarika always wanted to study more but was not able to. And now sometimes because of bad situations, she also give tution to little kids as she is so genius and her luck was not with her that time. However, her brother Kevin was somehow able to complete his school and then college and university on scholarship. Tarika believes in love and she know deep down her heart that one day, his prince will surely come to pick her.

Tarika said in her soft and sweet tone as always: Kevin bhai, ap shayad bhool gaye ho lekin main nahi bhooli ke aj ap ke university ka pehla din hai.

Kevin woke in jerk and said loudly with shocked expressions: What? Oh my god. Main bhool kaise gaya? Pehle din late nahi hona. Kesa expression pare ga?

Tarika said in naughty tone: isi liye to keh rahi hun ke ab ap uth jayein

Kevin said in hurry: Taru, mein nahaane ja raha hun. Tum please mera naashta bana do.

Tarika said while going out of the room: ap jayein, mein banaati hun.

Tarika went in the little kitchen of their little home. She checked the fridge and found the bread missing.

Tarika said to herself: oh no, bread to hai hi nahi. Special mangwayi thi Kevin bhai ke liye, lekin wo mehmaan a gaye kal. Ohh

Kevin said in loud voice from his room: koi baat nahi Taru. Aj bhi chae aur pappon ( cake rusk) se hi kaam chala lete hain. Bread kisi aur din kha lenge.

Tarika said in sad tone: are aisa kaise? Mein abhi bread le ati hun kariyaana ( shop) se.

Kevin said while avoiding her to go: Nahi Taru, der ho jaye gi.

Tarika said after thinking: acha, chalo aj ki to khair hai, lekin kal mein ap ko bread hi dun gi naashte mein.

Kevin said in naughty tone: han baba theek hai, mujhe der ho rahi hai. Bye

Tarika said: bye

Kevin moved from there to his university and Tarika also moved to market. Tarika was going to the market by walk. She bought the bread and was crossing the road when from other side Abhijeet who was driving his car fast because he was late for university was coming on his car towards Tarika. He didn't noticed her and she was about to come under his car when he suddenly noticed her and pressed the breaks immediately. Tarika's head hit the car very badly and blood started to flow from her head. Abhijeet who was wearing white t shirt with black leather jacket and black silk jeans and was also wearing black sunglasses looking dashing and handsome came out from his car. He looked at the innocent face of Tarika. She was wearing pink kurti and shalwaar and pink dupatta on her head but because of this little accident, the duppatta fell from her head showing her curly hair which were flying in the air because of the sudden wind. Abhijeet was just lost for few seconds in her. Soon, he got his sense back and he ran towards her with scared expressions: ap, ap theek to hain na? Oh my god. Mujhe pata hi nahi chala

Tarika who was feeling uncomfortable said: Nahi, main bilkul theek hun.

Abhijeet said in concerned tone: ap theek hain? Kaisi batein kar rahi hain ap. Itna khoon nikal raha hai ap ke sar se. Ap chaliye please mere saath hospital.

Tarika said while trying to compromise: Nahi nahi, mein khudi hospital chali jaun gi.

Abhijeet tried to insist very last time: are aisa kaise, ap jaanti hain na ye sab meri waja se hua hai. Mera farz banta hai ap please chaliye mere saath hospital.

Now this was the limit, Tarika could not say No to this gentle man. He seems very Nice. Look na, he is so caring. She never saw any person who cared for her except her brother Kevin. She could saw the pure care in his eyes. She finally agreed and said: ji, theek hai. Chaliye

Both sat in the car and started their journey towards hospital. Tarika was atonished to sit in this big and anazing car. This was her first time in a car. She always walk but sometimes also take bus. Abhijeet was about to start the car when he noticed something and took his handkerchief and gave it to Tarika. Tarika looked at the handkerchief with confused look and said: ye kya hai?

But soon, Tarika understood and kept handkerchief on her head.

Abhijeet said to light the situation while laughing: romaal hai aur kya hona hai?

But Abhijeet got embarrass as Tarika didn't laughed on his silly joke. She was sitting with her serious face.

Tarika said in rude tone: zyaada free hone ki koshish mat karo Mister. Main koi aisi waisi larki nahi hun.

Tarika was about to get down from the car when Abhijeet said in loud voice: I'm sorry. Mein sharminda hun. But please dekhein na, ap ke sar se bohat khoon nikal raha hai aur ye sab meri waja se hua hai. Mein zimmedaar hun is ka. Mein ap ko aise akela kaise chor sakta hun.

Tarika didn't know but she was feeling good with this mister. She felt his words so near to her heart. She sat again in the car and Abhijeet started the car.

* * *

Kevin stepped slowly in the Gateway University, the future of thousands of kids. This was the best university in Mumbai. Kevin saw some rich guys smoking. He was feeling disgust to see them. He hate segret. He was about to move in the corridor when the same smoking guys came near Kevin. They were three guys. Trio were wearing black sunglasses looking like the dons of the university. One guy who was the most confident and disgusting came very near to Kevin and held the collars of Kevin's t shirt and said in disgusting tone: chee, kitne gande brand ke kapre pehante ho tum. Mare hue choohe ki badboo a rahi hai.

The second guy said: aur nahi to kya Jimmy bhai.

The third guy said: new aye ho kya kachwe kahin ke.

Kevin pushed Jimmy and the other two guys and moved forward.

Jimmy said in angry tone while touching himself: is chote se mun wale ki itni himmat. Jimmy bhai ko dhakka de kar gaya. Jimmy bhai ko.

Kevin came under the sky and started crying in low voice.

* * *

It was just half hour after Abhijeet left for university. Purvi started feeling better. Purvi was feeling bored. Her all friends were in the college and she herself didn't wanted to go to college as she know that if Abhijeet came to know that she is going to college then he will get angry on her. So she decided to visit Gateway University, his brother Abhijeet's University so that she can see Abhijeet and meet him. She came outside and sat in her car and moved towards his brother's university in black jeans and blue top with her straight hair opened. She started her car and drove to Gateway University. She reached there soon and came out from her car. She came inside the college. The college was so big so to find Abhijeet she took her telescope ( doorbeen) and put it on her eyes. She started to find Abhijeet but suddenly from the telescope, she saw a guy who was Kevin and was crying. She felt bad seeing him crying. He was wearing normal clothes but she didn't know what attracted her.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? I hope, you liked it. Please do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, how are you all?**

 **Sorry for late update.**

 **Thank you so much Guest, Guest, Krish, Kavi, Paro, guest, israt hasan, Anam Abhi's fan, subhi singh, Kavi fan, aditi, Himani Rana, Indusweety84437, KSarah, and Asd for your precious reviews.**

* * *

 **Zid**

 **Chapter 3**

Purvi started to find Abhijeet but suddenly from the telescope (doorbeen), she saw a guy who was Kevin and was crying. She felt bad seeing him crying. He was wearing normal clothes but She didn't know what attracted her. She slowly slowly moved towards him. He was now crying with down head and was not able to identify Purvi's presence. Purvi put her hand slowly slowly on Kevin's shoulder and patted his shoulder. Kevin sensed some presence of hand on his shoulder. It felt like a female's hand as the long nails on hand were touching his shoulder with very care. He jerked by this presence and turned towards his back and a beautiful girl who was wearing black jeans and blue top which was Purvi. She was standing with her straight hair opened which started to fly because of sudden wind. She was wearing rolex watch in her arm and black long earrings with a silver necklace with black top heels. She was looking so simple with her shocking pink lipstick and kajal and mascara on her eyes with a slight pink blush on. Kevin was lost in her for a moment. He had never seen a girl more beautiful than her. What a personality. Kevin felt some unknown feeling inside him seeing Purvi.

Kevin said in confused tone with a non stop stare on Purvi: ap kon?

Purvi said while dragging her hand towards him for a handshake: Mein Purvi

Kevin looked at Purvi with confused stare. He never kept any friendships with any girl. He was confused. He was never attracted to any girl before. He was not able to broke the heart of this sweet and innocent girl so he also dragged his hand towards her slightly and did handshake while saying in nervous tone: Kevin.

Purvi said with Nice and sweet tone: bohat khushi hui tum se mil kar.

Kevin also said while removing his tears from his eyes: mujhe bhi bohat khushi hui ap se mil kar.

Purvi said in frank tone: wese tum aj pehle din yahan sab se alag ro kyun rahe the?

Kevin said: Nahi, kuch nahi.

Purvi said with concern in her voice: tum mujhe bata sakte ho, main kisi ko nahi bataungi. Tumhaara dil halka ho jaye ga.

Kevin said in a bit angry tone: Nahi, ap ka bohat bohat shukria. Mein ap ko jaanta tak nahi hun, ap please mujh se zyaada free mat hon. Please jayein yahaan se.

Purvi felt bad listening Kevin's tone with tear in her eye: I'm sorry, shayad mein kuch zyaada hi personal ho gayi. Once again I'm sorry.

Kevin felt bad seeing her crying. He was shameful because of his words that hurted Purvi so much, she herself didn't knew that why? Why his rude tone hurted her this much, even she didn't knew him much. Purvi started to move from there and Kevin wanted to stop her but was not able to and Purvi disappeared from Kevin's sight. Purvi directly moved towards her car even without meeting Abhijeet. She sat in her car and moved towards her home.

* * *

Abhijeet and Tarika reached the small hospital clinic. They entered inside the clinic. The doctor did Tarika's head dressing and prescribed her some medications. She came outside after half hour. She came and sat on the chair beside Abhijeet's chair.

Abhijeet asked with pure concern and care in his voice and on his face: how are you feeling now?

Tarika got confused listening English as she was not able to understand English fully. She somehow made a sentence of English to answer and said: i fine feel

Abhijeet started laughing madly on Tarika's sentence.

Abhijeet murmured while laughing: "i fine feel", mujhe to aj pata chala hai ke itni mushkil angrezi (english) mujhe ati hi nahi hai. What a co incidence.

Tarika who felt bad said with tears in her eyes: ap mera mazaq ura rahe hain? Sharam nahi ati ap ko.

Abhijeet who realized his mistake said in apologizing tone: I'm sorry. Mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha. I'm really sorry. Dil se maafi maangta hun.

Tarika said in sad tone: koi zaroorat nahi hai. Log to mera mazaaq uraate hi rehte hain, ap ne bhi ura liya. Koi baat nahi. Bohat hi normal baat hai mere liye.

Abhijeet said in guilty tone: ye ap kya keh rahi hain? Mera woh matlab bilkul bhi nahi tha. Please mujhe maaf kar dein. Mein shayad apne sochne samajhne ki shakti us waqt sahi se istemaal nahi kar paya.

Abhijeet bent down and layed and pick Tarika's foot and said: please maaf kar dein.

Tarika got shocked seeing Abhijeet bent down and picking her foot. Luckily, no one was there. She started laughing on Abhijeet's action and snatched Abhijeet's hands forcefully and made him stand: ap ye kya kar rahe the? Koi dekh leta to?

Abhijeet said in ziddy tone: mujhe is ki koi parwa nahi hai, ap please mujhe bataein ke ap ne mujhe maaf kiya ke nahi?

Tarika said forcefully while hiding her laugh: mene kar diya ap ko maaf. Kar diya mene maaf

Abhijeet said with happy tone: sachi?

Tarika said forcefully: han ji.

Abhijeet said while introducing herself: wese mein Abhijeet aur Ap?

Tarika said while trying not to make any relation as his brother Kevin said her to stay away from rich boys: naam un ko bataaya jaata hai jinhon ne dobaara milna hota hai.

While saying this, she left from there leaving Abhijeet alone. Abhijeet felt bad

Abhijeet started thinking: Kitni achi thi ye, naam bhi nahi bataaya. Itni berukhi ki kya zaroorat thi.

Abhijeet also moved towards his college

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review.**

 **ps: next chapter as soon as 15 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for a late update.**

 **Thank you so much Abhimylove, Mann, Suva, nikisweet, aditi, Israt hasan, Sweety, Himani Rana, kavi fan, Asd , and Indusweety84437 for your precious reviews.**

 **Mann: sorry, mera ye matlab nahi tha.**

 **Abhimylove: Thank you so much ke ap ko meri stories pasand Hain. About Ishq junoon hai mera, mene use pehle hi bohat latkaa liya hai. Mein aisa karungi, Abhivi par aik two shot story likh dun gi wahin se continue kar ke.**

* * *

Abhijeet moved towards his college. He borrowed a time table and moved towards his second class as he already missed the first class. He was also late in second class. He was about to enter in the class when the teacher stopped him.

Teacher asked Abhijeet in strict tone: yes, who are you?

Abhijeet replied to the teacher in respected tone: sir, my name is Abhijeet. I saw this class in my time table.

Teacher said while taking a register out: oh, wait a minute. Let me check my register for your name.

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes.

Teacher said while reading from register: you are Abhijeet Malhotra, the son of big businessman Malhotra? Right?

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes

Teacher asked him in strict tone: why are you late the very first day of your university?

Abhijeet opened his mouth to speak: sir vo actually...

Abhijeet was cut by teacher who said in disgust: no excuse. You go and sit on your chair. Hm Rich guy.

Abhijeet saw whole class and found that there was only one seat empty which was beside Kevin. He happily sat beside him but before seating he asked for permission from Kevin: Excuse me. Can I sit here Please?

Kevin said as he was so scared of rich guys: han, ap beth jayein. Ap ko permission thori chahiye.

Abhijeet said in Frank tone: Nahi, permission to chahiye hi hoti hai.

Abhijeet stayed quiet after as Kevin gave no response to him back. The lucture was continued. Sometime after, the lecture ended. There was no lecture for Abhijeet this period now. He went outside and sat on a bench and started looking at sky. What a pleasure to see sky? There is always a pleasure to see sky. Asking from stars and sun about what he did wrong that he had to suffer the pain every day. The pain of displeasure. The pain of when everyone thinks that he is bad boy but he isn't. He can never be like them. He wants to spend a simple life like everyone does. He don't wants any money or luxurious things. All he want is love and care.

He suddenly noticed Kevin who was relaxing on the bench alone. Abhijeet don't know but whenever he see Kevin, he feel some attachment. Like this person is special. When he saw Kevin in classroom, he didn't knew why, he wanted to talk to him. Now, when again he saw him, he felt something special. Abhijeet moved towards Kevin as he was feeling so lonely. Abhijeet sat on the bench but Kevin never noticed as he was in some deep thoughts.

Kevin was thinking: ye kis tarah ki university mein a kar phans Gaya hun main. Mere liye wo government college hi theek tha. Shayad mene apne ap ko kuch zyaada hi bari cheez samajh liya hai. Mein kuch bhi kar lun, lekin is university ke qaabil nahi hun. Is university ke qaabil to vo jimmy timmy hi Hain. Yahaan ke vo rich larke kitne khatarnaak Hain. Vo jimmy timmy aur bhi bohat saare Hain. Mujhe in rich guys se door hi rehna chahiye.

Abhijeet lightly jerked Kevin's arm. By that action, he got his senses back and looked towards Abhijeet with scare and jerked a bit and said in scared tone: ap?

Abhijeet said in friendly tone but still Kevin was not looking comfortable: han vo main bore ho raha tha to tumhe Dekha aur socha ke tum se kuch baat karun, mujhe to tumhaara naam bhi nahi pata.

Kevin said in uncomfortable tone: mera naam Kevin hai.

Abhijeet said while dragging his hand for friendship: bohat khushi hui tum se mil kar. I'm Abhijeet. Tumhaara naam bohat hi cute hai?

Kevin smiled a bit and said in nervous tone while trying to make excuse so that he can go: vo mujhe ab jana ho ga, meri class shuru ho gai hai.

Before waiting for Abhijeet's response, Kevin ran from there.

Abhijeet murmured in low tone: are class, ruko to.

Abhijeet started thinking in sad tone: ye bhi bahaana bana kar chale gaya. Saare ache larke mujh se kyun bhaagte hain. Sab mujhe bura kyun samajhte hain jab ke main to bilkul bhi waisa nahi hun jaisa log samajhte hain? Kya kabhi mujhe koi acha dost nahi mile ga?

Abhijeet was sitting there lost in his thoughts when Jimmy and his guys came near Abhijeet.

One of the guy of Jimmy said: lagta hai naya dude hai.

Jimmy said while nodding his head in yes while smirking to his guys: Right. I want this guy in my group. I want him to be in my team. Let's go near him.

Jimmy and his guys came so near to Abhijeet.

Jimmy said to Abhijeet who was lost in his thoughts: hi hottie.

Abhijeet got jerked listening this. He looked towards Jimmy and his guys with confusion.

Abhijeet said in disgusted tone listening the Word "hottie": sharam nahi ati tumhe.

Jimmy said while looking towards Abhijeet: is mein sharam ki kya baat hai hottie. Tum ho hi itne hot.

Abhijeet said in disgust: tumhaare dimaag phir chuka hai. Disgusting.

Jimmy said while trying to behave normal: sorry sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jimmy. Aur ye mere friends hain.

Abhijeet said while moving from there: mujhe tum jaise behooda aadmi se baat karne ka koi shauk nahi hai. You better understand this?

Abhijeet moved from there.

Jimmy said to his guys: ye to bohat akar wala hai. Lagta hai apni hi koi team banai hui hai lekin mein bhi isse apni team mein kar ke hi rahunga. I like him.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it? Sorry for no Abhirika and Kavi scene. Will be given in next chapter.**

 **Please do review.**

 **Do R and R**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys, sorry for a late update.**

 **Thank you Asd, indusweety84437, Israt Hasan, Olo, guest, ashviniathval, aditi, Emily Singhania, subhi singh, Anam Abhi's fan and Mann for your reviews.**

* * *

In Evening of the same day, Kevin was lying on his rough and tough bed thinking about Purvi. There was something special in her and his bad, he hurted her. She was so lovely, innocent and cute. She was not made to be hurted. She was only made to be loved. Kevin was burning in anger on himself thinking how much he hurted the sweet and innocent girl named Purvi. She was just so Nice and kind to him and he jerked her so badly, yes maybe she tried to interfere but for sure he was so rude to her. She was just a little concerned for him, nothing else and he was so rude to her. Was that right that he did to her? This was what, Kevin was thinking at the moment right now. He really needs to say sorry to her. The guilt was eating Kevin, dont know why. Yes, he will say sorry to her as soon as he will reach university next day.

* * *

Tarika was standing in the kitchen cutting vegetables thinking about Abhijeet and today's incident

Tarika said while hitting her head: Pata nahi kyun mein baar baar us anjaan aadmi ke baare main kyun soch rahi hun? Tu bhi na Tarika, kya soch rahi hai, kisi aise ke baare mein musalsal soch rahi hai jis ko tu jaanti bhi nahi. Waise, shayad mein kuch zyada hi berukhi dikha rahi thi Abhijeet ji ke saath. Unhon ne mere liye itna concern dikhaya aur mene thank you to door ki baat, apna naam bhi nahi bataya. Lekin main bhi kya karti? Agar koi taluqat waaluqaat barh jaate aur Kevin bhai ko pata chalta to pata nahi kya ho jata? Aur waise bhi bhaiya ko to un rich guys se bohat chirr hai, agar unhe ye bhi pata chal gaya ke main aik ameer larke ke saath us ki gaari mein bethi hun to meri to shaamat a jayegi. Lekin main kyun taalauqaat barhaun gi ? Uff Tarika, ye kya boli ja rahi hai, poori ki poori pagal ho gayi hun main.

While thinking and saying that, by mistake she cut her finger with a scream: ouchhhh

Kevin who was deep in his thinking got his senses back by Tarika's scream. Kevin ran towards kitchen and saw Tarika tapping water on her finger. Kevin ran towards her and also noticed her bandage on head

Kevin said in emotional anger: Tarika, ye kya hai? Tumhaara dhyaan kahaan hota hai? Ungli kaat li. Pata hai, kitna khoon beh raha hai. Apna to koi dhyaan hi nahi. Aur ye sar par chot kaisi hai?

Tarika answered in nervous tone but trying it to be normal: wo bazaar se ate hue, chota sa accident ho gaya tha.

Kevin said in shocked tone: Kya? Accident? Thankgod, tumhe kuch hua nahi. Tum na bohat beparwah ho gayi ho, bilkul bhi dhyaan nahi hota tumhe apna.

Tarika said in emotional and teary tone: jab ap mere saath ho to mujhe kya fikar ho gi? Ap ho na mere dhyaan rakhne ke liye? Mujhe aur kya chahiye?

Kevin immediately hugged Tarika and started crying in low voice and said: haan, main hun tumhaare saath hamesha, koi aanch bhi nahi aane dunga tumhe.

Tarika hugged Kevin back and said in teary tone: ap bohat ache ho Kevin bhaiya.

Suddenly Tarika broke the hug and cleared her teary eyes and also cleared Kevin's eyes while saying: bas ab Rona dhona band, ap ate saath hi Rona shuru ho gaye, ye bhi nahi bataya ke university ka pehla din kaisa tha?

By listening about college, Kevin turned his head downwards because he didn't want to about his bad day but other side, he is always forced to share everything with Tarika when he was not able to control his feelings anymore. Same happened with him this time too, now again he was forced To share his feelings.

By seeing his downhead, Tarika got that something bad happened with Kevin in university. Tarika asked Kevin in worried tone: Kevin bhai, kya hua?

Kevin told her in sad tone: hona kya tha yaar? Sab log matlabi aur ghamandi hain. Khaas kar ke wo Jimmy aur us ke chamche. Dil to kar raha tha, mun tor kar rakh dun un ka, ghamandi kahin ke. Bashing karte hain vo, mujh jaise masoom larkon ke saath badtameezi karte hain.

Tarika said in teasing tone while trying to light the situation: kis ne kaha, ap masoom ho? Ap na bilkul bhi masoom nahi hain. Dekho na, har waqt gussa hi karte rehte hain. Jab dekho ghussa. Left taraf bhi ghussa aur right taraf bhi ghussa, peeche ki taraf bhi ghussa aur agge ki...

Tarika was cut by Kevin who said smiling and laughing: bas kar meri dadi amma. Nahi karun ga ghussa? Okay?

Tarika hugged Kevin happily and asked: acha, aur bataein?

Kevin said with guilt in his voice: aj mene aik larki ko university mein hurt kar diya.

Tarika asked with concern in her voice: kyun, Kya Hua?

Kevin said with sweetness in his voice: wo bohat hi sweet aur innocent thi lekin us ne meri personal life mein interfere Karne ki koshish ki, mujhe ghussa a Gaya aur us bechaari larki ko hurt kar diya apni ego main. Baad mein, mujhe realize Hua ke wo sirf mere liye thori si concerned thi.

Tarika said to Kevin in her most pretty and sissy way: is mein pareshaan hone ki Kya baat hai? Ap kal ja kar us larki ko sorry bol dena. Mujhe pura yakeen hai ke wo larki ap ko maaf kar de gi.

Kevin said with smile: umeed to mujhe bhi yahi hai.

Tarika said in teasing and naughty tone: aur waise bhi mere Kevin bhaiya to Hain hi itne dashing aur handsome, koi larki in se naraaz kese reh sakti hai?

Kevin said while crying fakely: Tarikaa, tum kyun mujhe har waqt tang karti rahti ho?

Tarika started laughing and Kevin started smiling seeing Tarika laughing

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review if you like my story. Need your support. I'm nothing without your support.**

 **Do R and R**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys, how are you all? Extremely Sorry for late update. Thank you everyone who reviewed on previous chapter. Will like to get a positive response.**

* * *

Kevin was roaming here and there trying to find Purvi but was not able to find her because she didn't studied in this university because she didn't studied in this university. She just came for a visit that day in the university. But who can tell this to Kevin. He was unknown of that fact. Tired of roaming here and there, he started asked students about Purvi but didn't got a satisfacted answer. He got tired and sat on the bench.

Kevin murmured to himself with disappointed face while he was feeling restless: kese maangu maafi Purvi se? Wo to kahin bhi nahi dikh rahi. University ke kisi bhi student ko Purvi ke baare mein pata nahi hai. Ye kese ho sakta hai, wo kal hi to mujhe isi bench ke saamne mili thi. Itni jaldi kahaan ja sakti hai? Pata nahi, main Purvi se maafi maangne ko itna bechain kyun hun? Shayad guilt khaya ja raha hai mujhe. Kisi ko hurt karne ka guilt. Main is guilt ko door karna chahta hun, Purvi se sorry kehna chahta hun lekin kese? University ke students ke mutaabiq to Purvi naam ki koi larki is university mein nahi parhti

* * *

Purvi went to Abhijeet's university to meet Abhijeet. She entered inside university wearing white collar shirt with black short skirt with black long boots. She was really looking stylish. She made her hair in beautiful bun with flower clip. As soon as she entered inside, the boys of university started staring at her with lust in their eyes. Meanwhile, Abhijeet appeared. He saw some boys staring his sister Purvi. Anger burned in his heart.

Abhijeet said with anger: ghoor kya raha hai han? Sharam bhi hai ke Nahi?

All the boys ran from there due to Abhijeet's anger.

Purvi said in cool and jolly tone: kya Abhijeet bhaiya? Un bechaaron ko aise daant kyun diya?

Abhijeet said in anger: bechaare? Tum bachi ki bachi ho Purvi. Samajhti kyun nahi tum meri behan ho aur koi tumhe is tarah gandi nazaron se ghoore ya tumhe haath lagaye , ye bardaasht nahi hota mujh se. Dil to kar raha tha mun tor deta un ka. Meri behan ko ghoorte hain. Itni himmat un ki.

Purvi happily tightly hugged Abhijeet and shedded some tears while in happy tone: ap is duniya ke best brother ho Abhijeet bhaiya. I love you Bhaiya. I love you so much.

Abhijeet hugged her back while saying: i love you too meri jaan.

Abhijeet and Purvi broke the hug after some minutes.

Abhijeet said while removing tears from Purvi's eyes: ab bas, no more rona dhona. Only smile. Okay?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and smiled.

Abhijeet said while going: 10 minute wait karna Purvi, mein apne sir se kuch notes le aun phir saath mein hi ghar niklein ge. Mere koi class nahi hai ab.

Purvi said while smiling indicating him to go: han jaein ap, le aein notes, mein yahin ap ka intezaar kar rahi hun.

Abhijeet said while smiling and went from there: theek hai

After 2 minutes, Purvi saw Kevin seated at the bench near the place where she was standing. She was really hurt by Kevin's behaviour previous day. Though, she didn't knew him but still she was affected by his behaviour because no one, even a Stranger never hurted her feelings and she was so sensitive. She was easy to be hurted. She avoided Kevin's presence and hid her eyes from him but was not able to do so for much time. Kevin saw her and moved towards her. Sur started moving from there listening Kevin's foot steps getting near towards her each second. She closed her eyes and moved her foot but suddenly felt someone's presence on her arm like someone holding her arm, trying to stop her. Her breathing got fast. Her heart started to beat fast. She turned to face Kevin. Kevin was continuously looking into Purvi's eyes forgetting why he came to meet her. Purvi also randomly started looking into Kevin's eyes. Purvi felt strange feeling while looking into Kevin's eyes. The feeling she never felt, the unknown feeling.

Suddenly song started playing in the air which was played by some music students who were practicing the song outside.

Tu Hi Meri Shab Hai Subah Hai Tu Hi Din Hai Mera  
Tu Hi Mera Rab Hai Jahaan Hai Tu Hi Meri Duniya  
Tu Waqt Mere Liye Main Hoon Tera Lamha  
Kaise Rahega Bhala Hoke Tu Mujhse Judaa... )... (2)

( Aankhon Se Padhke Tujhe Dil Pe Maine Likha  
Tu Ban Gaya Hai Mere Jeene Ki Ek Wajah )... (2)  
Teri Hasi Teri Adaa Auron Se Hai Bilkul Judaa...

( Aankhen Teri Shabnami Chehra Tera Aaina  
Tu Hai Udaasi Bhari Koi Haseen Dastaan )... (2)

Dil Mein Hai Kya Kuchh Toh Bata  
Kyon Hai Bhala Khud Se Khafa...

Tu Hi Meri Shab Hai Subah Hai Tu Hi Din Hai Mera  
Tu Hi Mera Rab Hai Jahaan Hai Tu Hi Meri Duniya  
Tu Waqt Mere Liye Main Hoon Tera Lamha  
Kaise Rahega Bhala Hoke Tu Mujhse Judaa

The song ended and the students started clapping for the instrument player. This was the time when Purvi and Kevin got their senses back. Kevin felt more guilty and said in guilty tone: I'm sorry. Mein yahaan bas tum se sorry kehna aya hun. Kal mene tumhaare saath bohat hi rude aur wierd behaviour kiya. I'm sorry. Mujhe apni galti ka andaaza ho gaya hai. Mene tumhe hurt kar diya tha na? I'm really really extremely sorry. Us waqt mein pareshaan tha aur mujhe andaaza hi nahi ke inuntentionally mene ap ko hurt kar diya.

Purvi said while smiling: koi baat nahi Kevin. It's really okay. Mene tumhe maaf kar diya hai.

Kevin again asked: tum ne sach mein mujhe maaf kar diya hai ya sirf mera dil rakh rahi ho?

Purvi said with her sweet and beautiful smile: mene tumhe sach mein maaf kar diya hai. Haan, mein hurt hui thi par tumhaari maafi ne saara hurt gayab kar diya hai. Acha, ab main chalti hun. Bye, see you soon.

Kevin said while pointing her to stop: aik minute rukna, tum se kuch poochna tha.

Purvi said in her sweet voice: Haan, poocho na. Is mein sharam kesi?

Kevin asked her: kya tum is university ki Nahi?

Purvi said while nodding her head in no: nahi, lekin mere bhaiya yahaan parhte hain isi liye main kabhi kabhi a jaati hun

Kevin said while bidding her bye: acha bye, take care.

* * *

Abhijeet and Purvi went to their home. After dropping Purvi to home, Abhijeet moved towards groccery store to buy some groccery. The groccery store was closed. Near by Abhijeet saw a sabzi mandi and he decided to shop from there today. He moved his car towards sabzi mandi. He reached sabzi mandi. He started buying some fresh vegetables from shopkeeper. Shop keeper packed all the vegetables in a shopper. Shop keeper gave the shopper to Abhijeet but the shopper fell from Abhijeet's hands when someone took hold of the shopper. Abhijeet turned to saw Tarika and got surprised and happy seeing her there.

Tarika said while giving the shopper to Abhijeet: Ap ki sabzi Abhijeet ji.

Abhijeet moved his hand to take the shopper from Tarika's hands. Their hands got touched by each other in the process and felt some unknown feeling in their heart.

Abhijeet said while thanking Tarika: thank you. But ye sahi baat nahi ke ap mujhe naam se bulayein aur mein..Mein kya bulaun...? Ap ne to apna naam hi nahi bataya.

Tarika said while smiling: Mera naam Tarika hai. Jaan liya ap ne? Khush ho gaye na ap?

Abhijeet said in praising and lost tone: bohat khoobsurat naam hai bilkul ap ki tarah.

Tarika got jerked listening this: kya? Kya kaha ap ne abhi?

Abhijeet said while realised what he just said: nahi mera matlab tha ke ap ka naam bohat hi acha aur nathkhat hai bilkul ap ki tarah.

Tarika started laughing listening this. Abhijeet smiled seeing her laugh. This was the first time he was feeling a unknown feeling with a girl.

Tarika said with a shy smile: acha, ab main chalti hun. Agli baar apni sabzi ka dehaan rakhna, har baar mein nahi a sakti.

Tarika went from there and Abhijeet kept staring at her she got disappeared from his sight.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please do review. Is baar to long chapter diya. Please review de dena. It means a lot for me.**

 **Do R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys, sorry for late update as always but it's not possible for me to update regularly now because my highschool has started and I need to focus on my studies. You all know that our first priority is education. Hoping that you are understanding me. I will update my stories on weekend most probably. Thank you everyone who reviewed on previous chapter. Aj ke liye bas itna hi kaafi hai, story continue karte hain.**

* * *

Abhijeet was laying on his bed deep in thoughts. He was actually thinking about Tarika. He was smiling thinking about her. Her sweet voice and conversation started to come in his mind. He started to recall everything. How just two meetings with a girl brought a smile on his lips.

 **zyaada free hone ki koshish mat karo Mister. Mein koi aisi waisi larki nahi hun**

Abhijeet started to remember that how her rude tone brought a smile on his face. Woh! That tone. And the way she called him Mister was just so lovely 😍😍😍.

 **Mene kar diya ap ko maaf. Kar diya mene maaf**

And the way she just laughed after Abhijeet picked Tarika's foot just hit Abhijeet's heart and brought smile on his lips.

 **acha, ab main chalti hun. Agli baar apni sabzi ka dehaan rakhna, har baar mein nahi a sakti**

And then this sentence just took Abhijeet's heart out of chest. Aahh! Her teasing. He could still remember her teasing sentences that brought smile on his dry lips

* * *

Kevin was laying on his bed thinking about Purvi, the beautiful angel. Yes, angel. Purvi was no more less than angel to Kevin. Kevin didn't knew why but there were some unknown and sweet feelings of him for her. He started recalling everything. He recalled the day when he cried and not less than angel, Purvi came and tried to relax him. He recalled her each and every sentence

 **tum mujhe bata sakte ho, main kisi ko nahi bataungi. Tumhaara dil halka ho jaaye ga.**

her this sentence just took Kevin's heart out of his chest. The way she expressed her concern for him was truly real but Kevin was still feeling himself guilty of his deed. He just jerked all the concerns of Purvi in a second. Kevin knew that Purvi was really hurt but look, she is an angel, she forgave Kevin in a second.

 **Mene tumhe sach mein maaf kar diya hai. Haan, mein hurt hui thi par tumhaari maafi ne saara hurt gayab kar diya hai. Acha, ab main chalti hun. Bye, see you soon.**

Ahh, this sentence was clearly describing how much Purvi was hurt but you know na that she is an angel and angels are the gift of god.

* * *

 **Next day in college**

Abhijeet reached college as usual. He saw a single seat left where he could sit and it was the seat beside Kevin. He quietly reached near Kevin and asked in sweet and friendly tone: can i sit here?

Kevin who was so much engrossed in his book turned his head up to see the source of the voice and saw the same rich cool dude Abhijeet who demanded for a seat dad days ago too. Eventually, Kevin didn't wanted to sit with rich guys but still he said yes because he was so scared of rich boys. He was a poor boy and brother of a young sister. His sister was his everything and he was really scared that if something happened to his sister because of behaving bad or rude with rich guys.

Kevin nodded his head in yes while saying: ji, ap beth jaiye

Abhijeet sat beside Kevin. The teacher started his lecture but in the middle of the lecture, teacher needed to go somewhere so there was a free period for the class but still in the same room. The students started talking to their seat mates leaving two boys quiet. You know very Well that they are Abhijeet and Kevin. Now, Abhijeet was not able to keep this silence. He finally broke this silence while innitiating as in frank tone: Kevin? Right na? Yahi naam hai na tumhaara? Wo mujhe na pehli baar mein naam yaad nahi rehta. Sorry Haan.

Kevin said in hesitating and nervous tone: ap, ap sorry kyun bol rahe hain? Ap please sorry mat boliye. Acha nahi lagta. Meri aukaat nahi ke koi mujhe sorry bole.

Abhijeet said in serious tone: kaisi baatein kar rahe ho? Please is tarah ki baatein mat karo. Aik baat jaan lo ke main doosre rich boys ki tarhaan nahi hun. Aur ye aukaat waukaat, ye sab bakwaas hai. Asal mein to shaid meri hi koi aukaat nahi hai tumhaare saamne. Tum jin situations se guzarte ho shaid un ka to mene kabhi socha bhi na ho. You worth more.

Kevin stayed quiet and lost and confused, dont know what to say. He never felt something like this for himself. Like, he worths more. He never thought but today a guy named Abhijeet realized him that maybe he worths more. More than everyone but he avoided the thought because he could never felt like this. This was impossible for him. The mean rich guys each and every second make him realize that he never worth something and He is an ant who dont have any energy or power and anyone can easily crush him under their foot.

Kevin innitiated while some tears of drops fell from his eyes: shaid ap un baaki rich boys ki tarhaan nahi ho. Ap shaid mere aur mere jaise larkon ke jazbaat ko samajhte ho lekin ye duniya, is ko samjhana bohat hi mushkil hai. Duniya ke liye pehle bhi mere liye koi aukaat nahi thi aur aage bhi nahi hogi. Mein koi bhi khushfehmi mol nahi lena chahta. Mein jaisa hun, maanta hun.

Thé bell rang innitiating that class has overed and Kevin rushed out of the class leaving no chance for Abhijeet to say something. 😕😕

* * *

 **how was it guys? Please please telll. Need your reviews and support so muchhhhh. So plzzzzzz do reviewwww. Short chale ga but review hona chahiye.**

 **Do R and R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter, I'm hoping that you guys will also like this chappy. Thank you everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Keep supporting me.**

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting in the living room of his house. He listened some voices from the kitchen. The voices were of Purvi and maid. Abhijeet went into the kitchen to see what is happening? What's the problem? The scene was shocking and surprising.

Purvi was saying while trying to make maid move out of the kitchen: baaji sakeena, ap jayein. Aj mein naashta banaun gi.

Sakeena said in tensed tone to Purvi: baaji Purvi, ap ye Kya kar rahi Hain? Naashta mujhe hi banane dijiye. Ap na karein.

Purvi said in loud tone irritatedly: mene kaha na baaji sakeena ke naashta mein hi banaun gi to is ka matlab mein hi banaungi

Abhijeet said in loud tone who was standing at the door of kitchen not able to bare this fight anymore: ye ho Kya raha hai?

Purvi and Sakeena both turned backwards by listening Abhijeet's voice and saw Abhijeet standing having fixed glare on both Purvi and Sakeena.

Sakeena said in tensed tone while looking towards Purvi: dekhein na Abhijeet bhai, pata nahi ye Purvi baaji ko aj Kya ho Gaya hai? Keh rahi Hain ke khud hi naashta banayein gi.

Abhijeet said while looked towards Purvi with a shocked expression: really?

Sakeena nodded her head in yes

Abhijeet said to Sakeena in kind tone: Baaji Sakeena, ap jayein. Mujhe Purvi se akele mein baat karni hai.

Sakeena went out.

Abhijeet asked to Purvi while smiling and taking an apple to eat: aj yun achanak naashta banane ki kahaan se soojh gayi? Tum ne to aj tak kitchen ko jhaanka bhi nahi.

Purvi said in her innocent tone: Abhijeet bhai, ab aisa bhi nahi hai. Kabhi kabhi to jhaank hi leti hun.

Abhijeet started laughing on Purvi's "kabhi kabhi" which Purvi said with extra ordinary innocence.

Abhijeet said while laughing: Nahi, I'm serious.

Purvi said trying to cover: Kya bhai? Ab itni bhi bari baat nahi hai ke ap keh rahe ho I'm serious.

Abhijeet said in fake sad tone and was about to go: ab tum nahi batana chahti to main bhala kar hi Kya sakta hun

Purvi said while holding Abhijeet's arm preventing him to go: ab aisa sad face to mat banao na. Batati hun baba.

Abhijeet said while smiling on his victory: batao phir. Der kis baat ki hai?

Purvi innitiated while smiling shyly: wo mein na naashta banane ki koshish kar rahi thi kyunke mujhe ana chahiye naashta banana chahiye. Aik na aik din mene bhi kisi ke ghar jana hai. Ab aise to nahi na ja sakti na. Kuch skills to honi chahiye Hain. Agle waale Kya kahein ge ke kaise behen di hai Abhijeet ne jisse to naashta bhi banana nahi aata

Abhijeet said while patting Purvi's cheeks: meri behen to bari samajhdaar ho gayi hai. Waise tujhe ye achaanak shaadi ka khayaal kahaan se a Gaya?

Purvi said in irritated tone: bhai, ab ap ko shaadi ka khayaal nahi a sakta to is ka matlab ye to nahi ke mujhe bhi khayaal nahi a sakta. Meri mano to ap bhi kuch socho apni shaadi ke liye. Aakhir kab tak aise kunwaare bethe raho ge? Mujhe meri bhabhi chahiye. Bas

Abhijeet said in normal tone: budha thori na Hua ja raha hun? Kar lunga shaadi. Abhi kaafi time hai mere paas

Purvi said in naughty tone: khayaal hai ap ka ke ap budhe nahi ho rahe. Budhe kahin ke.

Abhijeet yelled in fake sad tone: Purviiiii

Purvi said in her cute tone: chalo, ap bahir jao. Mujhe naashta banane do

Purvi made the breakfast and kept some breakfast in a lunch box and smiled.

Abhijeet went outside the kitchen while smiling and came in the living room. He sat on the dining table waiting for the breakfast. After some minutes, Abhijeet saw Purvi who was coming from the kitchen with the tray of breakfast. Abhijeet's focus moved towards the tray. Purvi came near dining table and put the tray of breakfast on the dining table infront of Abhijeet. Now Abhijeet saw that what Purvi has actually made. There were two toasts that were looking burned and omelet which was not even cooked properly

Purvi asked with wide smile: kaisa laga naashta?

Abhijeet said with an awkward smile: Abhi khaunga to bataunga na Purvi.

Abhijeet took some bites of the breakfast and pointed "👌" through his fingers with a fake smile

Purvi thought in her mind: yess...is ka matlab ke us ko bhi acha lage ga mere haath ka naashta

Abhijeet said with smile while going: ok Purvi, ab mein chalta hun. Uni ko der ho rahi hai.

Purvi said with smile: ok bye bhai.

* * *

After Abhijeet went, Purvi goes back into kitchen, took the lunch box and her purse and was moving somewhere when Sakeena called her: Purvi baaji, ap kahin ja rahi Hain?

Purvi said with a smile: han Sakeena baaji. Ap fiqar na karo. Mein thori der mein a jaungi

Purvi went outside her house and sat in her car, accelerated it and reached Gateway University. She came outside from her car. She entered gateway university. She moved and moved and stopped suddenly. She came near Kevin who was sitting on the bench.

Purvi slowly said: Kevin?

Kevin turned towards Purvi after listening her voice and said: Purvi, ap yahaan?

Purvi said with sweet smile on her lips: han vo mein...tumhaare liye breakfast layi hun apne haath se banakar

* * *

Abhijeet moved from his house. He started his car. He started driving but took some other way, not the uni way. He reached infront of a small house. He came out from his car and rang the bell of door. He waited for few seconds but no one opened the door. He was about to go when someone opened the door. He turned his head and got surprised to see someone

Abhijeet said in surprised tone: Tarika tum?

Tarika asked in surprised tone: Abhijeet Ap?

* * *

 **so how was it? Review zaroor Karna kyunke us ke begair mera guzaara nahi. Reviews jitne zyaada honge update utni hi jaldi hoga.**

 **Do R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys, updating after a long time. Sorry for that. Btw thank you so much everyone who reviewed on previous chapter. I am looking forward for positive response on this chapter too. Want more reviews this time 😉**

* * *

Abhijeet said in surprised tone: Tarika tum?

Tarika asked in surprised tone: Abhijeet ap?

Abhijeet asked in surprised tone: tum yahan kese Tarika?

Before Tarika could say something, known old female voice came from inside the house: Tarika betiya, darwaaze pe kon aya hai?

Before Tarika could answer, an old aged female appeared on the door with trembled steps and got surprised to see Abhijeet. She hugged him and said happily: are Abhijeet beta tum, itne din baad? Acha kiya tum a gaye, bohat yaad kar rahi thi tumhe.

Abhijeet said while hugging her back: mein bhi Ap ko bohat yaad kar raha tha khala ( mother's sister is called khala)

A. Khala said while shedding some tears: yaad karta hai to ata kyun nahi, Teri maa to kab ki mujhe chor ke chali gayi, tum a jaya karo kabhi kabhi, bohat yaad karti hun. Agli dafa Pari (Purvi's nickname) ko Bhi saath le kar ana

Abhijeet said with a smile: Han zaroor khala aur ye Kya ap ne apni Kya haalat banayi hui hai. Kitni beemaar ho gayi hain ap. Ap apna bilkul bhi khayaal nahi rakhti

A. Khala said while looking towards Tarika with a smile: ye Tarika hai na, bohat khayaal rakhti hai mera

Abhijeet turned towards Tarika in surprised tone: Tarika

A. Khala said while smiling: Han beta, ye Tarika hai. Udher saamne waale ghar mein hi rehti hai. Nayi ayi hai idhar. Bohat khayaal rakhti hai mera. Abhi bhi mujhe naashta bana kar de rahi thi. Are mein bhi kitni budhu hun, bahar hi khara kiya hua hai tumhe. Andar ao na

(Abhijeet's khala is not rich. Abhijeet's mom who was not rich married Abhijeet's rich dad. Abhijeet's khala has no kids. Her husband is dead)

Abhijeet, Tarika and A. Khala entered into the house. Abhijeet sat on sofa and started thinking in his mind: kitna ajeeb itefaq hai na, is Larki se kahin na kahin meri mulaqaat zaroor ho jaati hai.

Abhijeet's khala also sat on the sofa comfortly while asking with a smile: aur sunao Abhijeet. Sab theek chal raha hai.

Abhijeet said with a warm smile: ji Han khala. Sab kuch theek hai.

A. Khala said to Tarika with a warm smile: Tarika betiya, ab tum yahin ho to Abhijeet ke liye bhi naashta bana do. Aise bina kuch khilaaye to mein jaane nahi de sakti is ko.

Tarika nodded with a warm smile: ji kyun nahi.

Abhijeet said while trying to protest: lekin wo...

But right at the moment, he stopped and started remembering how bad Purvi made the breakfast so it's better to say yes but before he could say something, Tarika said in cute tone: lekin wekin kuch nahi. Mujhe aur ap ki khala ko acha nahi lage ga agar ap kuch khaaye begair yahan se gaye

Abhijeet nodded his head with a cute shy smile: theek hai, jaisi ap ki marzi

Tarika went inside the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Abhijeet's khala went into her room for rest. Abhijeet was feeling bored sitting alone in the living room. He went into kitchen where Tarika was working. Tarika was beating egg for omelet.

Abhijeet made little voice trying making Tarika realise that someone is in the kitchen: aham aham

Tarika turned towards Abhijeet with a little jerk and said in cute tone: are Abhijeet ap, dara hi diya tha ap ne

Abhijeet smiled cutely and asked: wo kyun?

Tarika said in cute and sweet way: nahi, vo ap achanak se a gaye na is liye. Waise kuch chahiye tha to bata dete, kitchen mein aane ki Kya zaroorat thi?

Abhijeet said in cute complaining tone: vo mein lounge mein akela betha betha bore ho raha tha to socha kyun na kitchen mein ap ki madat hi kar dun. Aik teer se do nishaane, ap ki madat bhi ho jaaye gi aur mujhe thori company bhi mil jaaye gi

Tarika started laughing and said while laughing: madat? Are you serious Abhijeet ji? Ap aur kitchen mein madat, I don't think so ke aik hi raaste pe chalte hain. Ap se madat ho hi na jaaye. Ap lounge mein jayein aur chup chaap naashte ka intezaar karein

Abhijeet said while trying to make Tarika agree: nahi, sacchi mein madat kar Sakta hun. Dekhein na ap ki madat bhi ho jaaye gi aur mujhe company bhi mil jaaye gi

Tarika said in naughty tone: lagta hai ap ko meri company kuch zyaada hi pasand a gayi hai.

Abhijeet said with pure smile: kuch aisa hi samajh lein. Nahi, vo mera matlab tha, main to yeh keh raha tha ke company honi chahiye chahe kisi ki bhi ho.

Tarika said in naughty and fake sad tone: hm, is ka matlab ke ap ko meri company kuch khaas pasand nahi ayi

Abhijeet said with hurry: nahi nahi, aisi baat nahi hai. Tum galat samjhi..

Tarika cut him with: are are, main mazaaq kar rahi thi. Ap bhi na

* * *

Kevin turned towards Purvi after listening her voice and said: Purvi, ap yahaan ?

Purvi said with sweet shy smile on her lips: Han vo mein...tumhaare liye breakfast le kar ayi hun apne hath se bana kar

Kevin said in formal way: breakfast? Purvi ap ko itna takaluf karne ki Kya zaroorat thi?

Purvi said with her cute sweet childish smile: ye to mujhe nahi pata. Mujhe ab jo pata hai vo yeh hai ke ab to mene takaluf kar Diya hai aur ab kuch ho bhi nahi Sakta aur ab kya tum ye chaaho ge ke ye mere naram mulaim hathon se bana Hua naashta kachre ke dibbe mein jaaye. Ab faisala tumhara hai ke tum ye naashta kachre ke dibbe mein dekhna chahte ho ya apne pait mein.

Kevin said in kind and warm tone: are are, Purvi ap to naraaz hi ho gayi Hain. Mein kha leta hun ye naashta. Khaane ki toheen mujhe Bilkul bhi nahi pasand.

Purvi said confusingly: Kya matlab?

Kevin said while trying to avoid the topic: kuch nahi Purvi.

Purvi again asked in confused and wondering tone: nahi Kevin, mujhe batao.

Kevin said in sad tone: log cheezon ko bohat hi buray tareeqe se waste karne Hain. Daily basis pe food waste hota hai, paani waste hota hai aur pata nahi kya kya. Itni cheezein waste ho jaati Hain aur zaroorat mandon ke liye to kuch bachta hi nahi. Everyone is mean in this world. Agar itna waste na kiya jaaye to jo zaroorat mand Hain un ki bhi khawahishein poori ho sakein gi aur hamaari earth pe jo itna bura asar par raha hai is sab waste ki waja se, jo global warming ho rahi hai wo bhi na ho. Hamaari zameen ahista ahista barbaad hoti ja rahi hai ( guys, currently learing about environment and global warming in geography so socha jo parha hai us ko bhi include kar lete Hain 😁😁😂 just for fun, nothing serious)

Purvi said in deep tone: tum kitni deep aur gehri baatein karte ho Kevin. Aj Tak kabhi socha nahi mene ke hamare waste ki hui cheezon se kitna bara effect parta hoga hamari zameen par aur jo ham sochay samjhay begair cheezein zayah kar dete Hain, kabhi sochte nahi ham ke shaid hamare waste na karne ki wajah se zaroorat mand logon ko kitni mushkelien kam ho jayein gi. Kevin, I am so mean. Aj tum ne mujhe ehsaas dila diya ke agar ham hi mean ho gaye to zindagi mein bache ga hi kya (don't take the lines serious. Mujhe khud bhi nahi pata mein Kya likh rahi hun 😂😂)

* * *

 **how was it? Do review btw happy halloween guys.**

 **Sorry for less Kavi in this chapter Kavi lovers**

 **Do R and R**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys, I'm really sorry for late update. Anyways thank you so much everyone who reviewed and thanks to silent readers too**

* * *

"Acha, ye sab choro aur ye breakfast lo na. Bohat hi tasty hai. I'm 100 percent sure that you will like this" Purvi said with extra efficiency while handing breakfast box to Kevin

"Hmm, agar ap keh rahi Hain to tasty hi hoga" Kevin said while he was about to take one bite of breakfast

"Are, Kevin. Tum mujhe ye ap ap na kaha karo. We are friends na to please ye takaluf yahan se door rakho" Purvi said in irriated tone

"Oh, agar tumhe acha nahi lagta to theek hai jaisi tumhaari marzi" Kevin smiled on Purvi while saying this

"Kevin" Purvi's sweet voice hit Kevin's ears

"Han Purvi" Kevin replied with Pure smile

"Khao na breakfast. bare dil se banaya hai" Purvi innitiated in innocent tone

"Han zaroor" Kevin smiled and took one bite of breakfast and due to the worst taste, he started coughing. Purvi got tensed while saying " Kevin, are you okay? Tum theek ho? Mein tumhaare liye paani le kar ati hun"

Purvi was about to go search for water but before she was able to stand to go, Kevin holded her wrist softly, looked deeply into Purvi's eyes. His coughing was almost over by now. Purvi was not able to hide her eyes from Kevin's eyes and unknownigly she too looked deeply into his deep and pure eyes. The sound of bell rang took Purvi out of her dream world and she came back into her senses. She looked at Kevin who was deeply looking into her eyes and was holding her wrist

"Kevin" Purvi softly said

"Um, Purvi. Sorry" Kevin said as Purvi's sweet voice took him back in his senses and made him realized that he was holding Purvi's wrist from past few seconds. He left her wrist while initiating a formal sorry

"Are sorry mat kaho. We are friends na aur friends mein to koi sorry, koi thank you nahi hota" Purvi said in a really sweet tone

Kevin smiled on Purvi

"Acha, ab mein chalta hun Purvi. Mujhe class ko kahin der hi na ho jaaye. Bye" Kevin said as he was about to go

"Ruko" Kevin's foots got stopped just by her one word. Something of her was surely attracting him

Kevin turned back and looked at Purvi who ordered him to stop just a second ago. There was a question in Kevin's eyes

"Wo, I mean. Pehle tum paani pee lo aur phir class ko jaana. Kahin phir se hi khaansi na a jaaye is liye paani to pi lena chahiye" Purvi was looking really innocent while saying this

"Hm, tum ne theek kaha par mein na kuch aur hi soch raha tha" Kevin said while looking towards Purvi

"Kya soch rahe the Tum?" Purvi asked in curious tone

"Wo uni ke peeche hi aik bohat hi haseen lake hai. Soch raha hun ke class ko to waise hi late ho gaya hun kyun na aj class skip hi kar dun. Kyun na ham dono lake par chalein" Kevin asked with hesitation in his voice

"Ye ki na tum ne doston waali baat Kevin. Thank u, thank u so much. Mujhe laga tha ke tum ne mujhe apna dost dil se nahi mana but thank you for proving me wrong Kevin. Mein chalungi yaar, ye bhi koi poochne ki baat hai" Purvi replied with joy and over excitement in her voice

"Khair, poochne ki baat to thi ye" Kevin murmured under his teeth

* * *

"Abhijeet, fridge mein se aik anda nikaal dein ge please? " Tarika requested Abhijeet while showing her pleased innocent eyes to Abhijeet

"Haan kyun nahi Tarika. Zaroor. Ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai bhala" Abhijeet replied in sweet tone

Abhijeet took steps towards fridge and took out an egg and placed it on the kitchen counter. Tarika smiled on Abhijeet and took egg. After few seconds, Abhijeet made an irritating face

"Kya Hua Abhijeet ji? Itne bure bure mun kyun bana rahe hain? Teekhi mirch to nahi khaa li kahin? " Tarika teased Abhijeet

"Uff, aik to ap ye teasing Karna kab choro ge Tarika? Sab ke saath hi aisa karte ho ya mere saath koi special treatment Hai?" Abhijeet asked while making a cute angry pout

"Ap ke saath koi special treatment nahi ho raha hai. Ye sab ke saath hi hota hai. Khaas tor par un ke saath jin ko meri company bohat Achi lagti hai" Tarika said while doing an attitude pout

"Ahha, teasing, teasing aur teasing. Aakhir kab chaudengi ap ye teasing" Abhijeet asked in beautiful and lovely tone that Tarika was not able to hide her blush that automatically appeared on her face

"Wese mujhe lagta hai ap ko meri teasing kuch khaas pasand nahi hai" Tarika innitiated in fake sad tone

"Ab aisa bhi nahi hai" words got slipped from Abhijeet's mouth accidentally

"To phir kaisa hai Abhijeet ji?" Tarika asked while unknowningly looking into Abhijeet's eyes

"Koi help Kara dun mein" Abhijeet hid his eyes and said to avoid the question

"Wese are you sure na ke ap meri help Kara sakte hain?" Tarika said with fake serious expressions

"Tarika jee, ap 100% sure rahiye. Mein bilkul ap ki help Kara sakta hun"

Tarika gave a smile to Abhijeet

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hope mene ap logo ko zyaada bore nahi kiya and don't forget to leave a review**

 **Plzzz plzz review is so important. It boosts my motivation**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin and Purvi were sitting on lake side while enjoying the beautiful view of lake. Purvi was sitting on a rock and was constantly watching the lake

" lagta hai, bohat zyaada pasand a gayi ap ko lake" Kevin interuppted Purvi who was busy watching the beautiful clean lake

"han, bohat khoobsurat hai, yahan se jaane ka man hi nahi kar raha. dil karta hai ke poora din yahin guzaar dun" Purvi said while taking a fresh breath.

" sahi keh rahi ho. mujhe bhi khoobsurat cheezein bohat attract karti hain. jab mein yahan pehli dafa aya tha. mujhe bhi is ki khoobsurti ne yahi bethe rahne pe majboor kar diya tha" Kevin said while smiling

" sirf khoobsurat cheezein ap ko attract karte hain? khoobsurat bandon ka kya qasoor hai?" Purvi said in teasing tone trying to joke a bit.

Kevin looked at Purvi. he hid his eyes from her for a second and then looked deeply into her eyes. He was still at the moment. not moving, just looking into her eyes.

" kuch poocha mene janaab" Purvi said while making a pout looking into his eyes

" bilkul. sirf khoobsurat cheezein hi nahi, khoobsurat dil bhi kashish rakhte hain mere liye. shayad khoobsurat cheezon se kayi zyaada kashish. pata hai dil ki khoobsurti dikhti nahi par mahsoos zaroor hoti hai aur maana jaata hai ke dekhne se zyaada mahsoos karne mein maza hai" Kevin said in full philosphical tone

" kitni philosphy jhaarte ho tum. Philospher hona chahiye tumhe" Purvi laughed

" haha, wese philosophy jhaari nahi jaati, woh to bas khud ba khud kisi na kisi tarah se paida ho hi jaati hai. sirf aik pur sukoon aur aman se bharpoor mahol ki talaash hoti hai ise" Kevin said while smiling and looking at the clear, blue, beautiful atmosphere which was ready to drop the beautiful, cold rain drops.

" mujhe lagta hai ab hame chalna chahiye. kisi bhi waqt baarish shuru ho sakti hai" Purvi said as the dark clouds gave her a signal that it can rain anytime.

" haan...chalt..." Kevin was not able to complete what he was gonna say as heavy rain started pouring on the ground making both Purvi and Kevin wet.

Purvi suddenly pulled Kevin hardly towards her. Kevin was not aware of her action. he was looking at her with shocking eyes but next moment he realized that Purvi actually pulled him so that she can cover him and herself from rain quickly through Kevin's books which she placed over his and her's head And then Kevin's eyes went down.

" haaww...aise kya dekh rahe the tum mujhe...jaise koi junglee billi kisi ko ghoorti hai...hahaha" Purvi joked but Kevin was still at the moment feeling ashamed.

" woh mujhe laga..." Kevin started off somehow feeling awkward but was soon cut off by Purvi

" tumhe laga ke mein tumhaare saath...koi romance karne lagi hun?? hahaha yaar...tum bhi na...wese thoda filmy zaroor tha..mujhe wese dhyaan karna chahiye tha ke tumhe awkward feel na ho but you know mein thodi si jazbaati hun...dhyaan hi nahi raha" Purvi said while laughing. Kevin was looking at Purvi the whole time

" tumhe koi explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi hai Purvi. I know aisa ho jaata hai. bas mujhe thoda awkward laga..kisi larki ne aj se pehle mujhe aise chua jo nahi" Kevin had a shy smile while saying the last sentence.

" tum to bohat shareef nikle" Purvi gave him a "wow" look trying to tease him.

Kevin slightly blushed

" kya yaar, tum to bilkul larkiyon ki tarhan sharmaate ho" Purvi laughed and Kevin could not resist fall for her. The way she laughed, Kevin could not resist smiling at Purvi

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on the table in the living room. He heard Tarika's footsteps coming towards him. He looked that way to see Tarika coming in living room with breakfast. A smile appeared on his face while looking at Tarika. Tarika placed the breakfast on table and went to move but stopped as Abhijeet called her from behind

" rukiye Tarika jee" Abhijeet whispered but enough loud for Tarika to hear that.

" jee, kya hua Abhijeet jee? kuch chahiye the kya ap ko?" Tarika turned to face Abhijeet when heard Abhijeet calling her from behind.

" wo actually, actually ap kahan ja rahi hain, please beth jaaiye na, ap bhi naashta kar lijiye" Abhijeet asked her in awkward tone

" thank you Abhijeet jee par maine naashta kar liya hai. Ap kijiye naashta sukoon se" Tarika replied Abhijeet with the most pleasant tone

Abhijeet took a sad sigh while looking at Tarika " mujhe acha nahi lage ga ke mein yun akele naashta karun..I mean.. I mean thoda ajeeb lagta hai na ke agar koi mehmaan aya ho aur wo mehmaan yun akela hi betha ho. Ap ko nahi lagta?"

" saaf saaf kahiye na Abhijeet jee ke ap ko meri company pasand hai" Tarika smiled shyly while saying to Abhijeet in naughty tone

" ap bhi na Tarika jee" Abhijeet smiled shyly.

Tarika sat on table. She started serving Abhijeet breakfast from her hands

" arey itna takaluf mat kijiye Tarika jee. Mein..mein khud hi le leta hun" Abhijeet forwarded his hand to stop Tarika, their hands got touched in the process. Both got lost in themselves for a second but soon realized the situation and Abhijeet started taking breakfast.

" kya baat hai Tarika jee, naashta to bohat hi lazeez hai, kis se seekha itna lazeez khana banana?" Abhijeet got amazed with Tarika's cooking skills

" halaat se" Tarika said in lost tone. A sad smile appeared on her innocent, pure face.

" kya matlab?" Abhijeet asked with a little bit confusion in his tone

" halaat ap ko bohat kuch sikha deta hai wo bhi khud ba khud kyunke halaat ke aage ham bohat majboor hote hain. Bachpan mein mere maa baba ke jaane ke baad se mein hi ghar ki zimmedaari leti a rahi hun, pata nahi na jaane kab seekh gayi mein ye sab kuch" Tarika told Abhijeet in lost tone. Some tears appeared in her eyes.

" Sorry, mujhe ye topic discuss nahi karna chahiye tha. yunhi tumhe gamzada kar diya maine" Abhijeet had pure concern and care in his tone for her.

" koi baat nahi Abhijeet jee. I'm okay" Tarika said with a smile

* * *

 **How was it guys?** **I hope both Abhirika and Kavi fans are satisfied with the amount of screen time given for them** **Do R and R if you liked it** **Abhi's Ira**


End file.
